


The Journal of Malorm: "Savior" of Skyrim

by coolgirl3890



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Angst and Humor, Interesting NPCs Mod, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Take Notes mod
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:46:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4488864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolgirl3890/pseuds/coolgirl3890
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just the journal entries of Malorm, the Bosmer Dragonborn. He's not very special and, according to him, NOT the Dragonborn. With talk of how Alduin the World-Eater will bring doomsday, his stress levels are at an all-time high. Doesn't help that he is constantly in the company of crazy people. The only way to preserve his sanity is by writing in his journal that he stole off a dead man</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Last Seed, 22nd, 4E 201

**Author's Note:**

> So these are in-game journal entries of my Dragonborn Malorm. I was able to write these journal entries thanks to the Take Notes mod made by Lord Conti, you should totally check it out especially if your really into role-playing like me. Along with this mod is the very well-made mod, Interesting NPCS. Several of these characters will be mentioned in these journal entries.
> 
> Since most of these entries are already written, updates will come pretty fast depending on how many views and kudos it gets. So if you like this, feel free to give it kudos! Chapters will be pretty short since each one will be a day so some will be longer than others.
> 
> Without further ado, here's the story of Malorm!

So let me begin with saying for the past few days, I have seen some crazy shit. Dragons have come to Skyrim, I have encountered the Daedric prince Vaermina, and a former priest of said prince is now following me as my travel companion. So yeah, some crazy shit. When I killed a dragon in Whiterun, I somehow absorbed its essence and now people won't shut up about me being Dragonborn. I highly doubt I am this so called Dragonborn, no matter what some old guys up on a mountain scream from the heavens. So yeah I can shout some weird dragon bullshit, anyone can with some learning I'm just a fast learner. I'm no hero, I never will be. For now, I'm traveling with the priest Erander and a former Arena fighter named Gorr. The man is obsessed with horkers and meat for some reason but it could be worst. Hopefully this journal will keep me sane through my journeys.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

fuckfuckfuckfuck bad idea swimming as a shortcut from Solitude to Morthal. I'm freezing my dick off. 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

No random guard in Morthal, I am not the Dragonborn of legend. Kindly fuck off.


	2. Last Seed, 23rd, 4E 201

I recruited a new companion last night. She is an Argonian named Anum-La. She used to be a part of this group of fighters called "The Honorable Eight" so that's cool. Unfortunately that meant I had to let Gorr go. Sorry buddy but your talk of horker stew was too much to bear. Erandur found out about my journal and is happy that I'm finding out ways to vent my feelings in a healthy way. He reminds me of a doting father but I guess that’s because he's a priest of Mara. Any, I'm going to continue my travels to Stone Hills today.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

Well there was nothing towards the east of Stone Hills like the note said. Fuck. I came back to Morthal to purchase some goods from the blacksmith when I noticed a book on his table. The title was "The Stone Hands". I read it and it seems pretty okay and reminded me of the tale Jaspar in Dawnstar wrote of. Is this what he wrote? Next time I go to Dawnstar, I'll ask. 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

I just reached Dawnstar an-Yes Erandur I know you grew up in the Pale. Yes I know that was an amazing feat for a Dunmer you've told me this five times already, stop going senile! Anyway, I've talked to Jaspar about his book saying it was well written since it was probably the best book I've read since coming to Skyrim (But then again that’s not very impressing). I agreed to show the manuscript to an author in Solitude. I don't know why I'm doing so much for someone I only met a few days ago but I think its because this world needs more souls like him. Sensitive and thinks outside the box. But maybe that's just the artist side of me speaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may notice some spelling errors in the journal entries. This can either be because Malorm is a bad speller or I'm incompetent at proof-reading.


	3. Last Seed, 24th, 4E 201

Woke up to the sound of that bard Katria singing. Most would think that isn't such a bad thing but Katria happens to the second worst bard in Skyrim next to Lurburk. She makes up for it in personality and looks, as Anum-La says. Also met an orphan named Alesan. He has a pretty sad tale, his father died while they were docked in Dawnstar. A shame but now I will continue on to Solitude. 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

Someone was kind enough to point me to the Blue Palace where the city's gossip columnist resides. Long story short, she's a nosy bitch but then again I met a greedy bitch named Valen Ashwood today so the gossip woman isn't so bad in comparison. After asking questions about my love life and some rumor of a rough night with a havgraven, she directed me to the Winking Skeever where a recruiter for a publishing company was staying. I was able to catch him and show him the manuscript. He says it has potential and suggested dumbing it down a bit, giving it more direction, and changing the Orc character's name. I suggested my own as a jest but he seemed to like the idea. As I sit in my warm bed at the inn, I wonder when all this Dragonborn nonsense will blow over. Guards and a few people stop me on the street to ask if I'm truly the Dragonborn and I say no to each and every one of them. Not that I don't like the fame, who doesn't love attention? I'm just not a Nordic hero of legend, fuck I'm not even a Nord. I'll just worry about all this tomorrow when I return to Jaspar with the news. A good night sleep will do me a world of good now.


	4. Last Seed, 25th, 4E 201

Waking up to a warm bowl of stew and Fironet's beautiful singing can get a man going in the morning. Off to Dawnstar I go! 

. . . . . . . . . . . . 

Just talked to Jaspar, he agreed to the changes (I'm going to be in a book! Wheeeeeeee!) and said to come back in a few days. I've been thinking since last night, about the Dragonborn business. Maybe I will go up to High Hrothgar and speak to the Greybeards. This is probably just some big misunderstanding and me and all those old guys will laugh it off. Maybe they'll teach me a few shouts as a gesture of good will. I may not be Dragonborn but if Ulfric Stormcloak can do it, so can I. Anum-La is getting jittery without anything to kill so I agreed we will go on foot to Windhelm then go to Ivarstead from there. I could also save a few coin as well (50 gold from Dawnstar to Solitude? Take the clothes off my back while you're at it!)

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

Change of plans. Going to rest in Winterhold for the night then continue to Windhelm. For two main reasons, one it was going dark faster than we expected. Two, I almost died. I know the animals in Skyrim can be vicious but those Gods-damn ice wolves are nothing like regular wolves! They're ten times harder to kill! Not proud to admit either that I almost cried when a Fire Atronach started to attack. I doubt Anum-La will ever let me live that down especially after saving me. The Shout I used in Whiterun is pretty handy in battles, I should use it more often. Winterhold is home to the famous Winterhold College, a haven for mages as Erandur says but he admits he never went there before. Would join myself if I knew even a lick of magic. The townsfolk hate it apparently, blaming the mages for their town getting blown up. They're kinda of racist too so our trio won't be welcomed here long which is fine by me. Maybe Windhelm will be better.


	5. Last Seed, 26th, 4E 201

FUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK ME! WHY GODS HAVE YOU FORSAKEN ME? I"M NOT EQUIPED TO KILL A DRAGON! I AMLOST DIED I ALMOST DIED! I SHOULDN'T BE ALIVE! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

My previous journal entry was written while in a state of shock and panic, as my companions told me. We fought a dragon on the way to Windhelm, I absorbed its soul, and people call me Dragonborn, yadayadayada. On with my journeys! 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

Remember when I wrote maybe Windhelm wasn't as bad as Winterhold in racist terms? I was wrong. Oh so horribly wrong. Very first thing I see when I enter the city, two Nords harassing a Dunmer woman and calling her an Imperial spy. Afterwards, she told me the Nords here hate anyone who isn't a Nord, especially Dunmer and Argonians. Just so happened that I'm traveling with a Dunmer and Argonian. Great. We won't be here long, just here for the day and a night to rest then we're off again. 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

Nothing is getting better since I got here a few hours ago. I somehow agreed to fetch some ancient alchemist phial for an old man. I really should stay out of other people's business, I keep getting dragged into these things. When I left the shop, I struck up a conversation with a different old man. Everything was all well and good until he mentioned that his Orc wife was also his daughter. His sick reasoning is that since his child bears the exact resemblance to his late wife, it must be her reborn. Disgusted, I told him that’s not how it works but it ended up with him insulting my mother. I hate Windhelm, I really do. 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

Once again, I agreed to something I shouldn't have agreed to. I'm getting paid to steal some books so that sounds pretty harmless, it’s not like the guy, a Dunmer named Azzairan who was a former bandit, asked me to kill anyone. I’m starting to regret it though, my companions won't stop giving me dirty looks. I also met an orphan named Sofie who sells flowers just to get by. Poor child, how can people be so heartless as to not care what becomes of them?


	6. Last Seed, 27th, 4E 201

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think I'll upload a chapter for every kudos I get so I'll know if people are actually interested.

I made a change in plans. I'm going to help the old alchemist before heading off to Ivarstead. It’s not like I'm dying to meet the Grey Beards. The innkeeper gave me a notice earlier today saying to watch out for a potential Thalmor spy near Yorgrim Overlook. I decided to check it out. 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . 

A Dark Brotherhood assassin tried to kill me today. Am I really that well-known already? 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . 

Just met the "Thalmor spy". His name is Rumarin and he is an adventurer/grave robber (Unless that is what he wants me to think). Rumarin seems to be the wise ass friend everyone has and I kind of like that. He offered his assistance as a companion whenever I need it but I declined, already having Anum-La and Erandur. Perhaps I'll let him join me, someday. 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . 

FIVE GOLD? FIVE FUCKING GOLD IS WHAT THE BASTARD GAVE ME? GOOD THING HE'S DYING! MAY DAEDRA FUCK HIM UP THE ASS IN OBLIVION! I DON'T CARE IF THAT SOUNDS TOO HARSH ERANDUR! I PUT MY ASS ON THE LINE TO GET HIM THAT FUCKING PHIAL! YES I KNOW HIS APPRENTICE GAVE ME 500 GOLD BUT THAT DOESN'T EXCUSE WHAT HE DID! GODS DAMN IT!


	7. Last Seed, 28th, 4E 201

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This journal entry is my personal favorite and you'll see why

While traveling to Ivarstead, I came across a mill. I received a letter from the innkeeper saying how some squatters were in the house there. I went inside to investigate and to my surprise I found not only a man, but a child as well. The child's name is Morrigan and Griffth was the man's name. They are running from the Dark Brotherhood since a contract was on Morrigan's life. Griffith was the assassin who was supposed to kill Morrigan but he couldn't bring himself to do it and instead killed the sick bastard who dared put a contract on the child's life. They'll be on the run for Gods know how long and I find myself to pity them, especially after hearing Griffith's tale of how he became a Dark Brotherhood assassin. I wish only the best for them in the future. 

. . . . . . . . . . . 

Why must I be so kind? I yet another detour AGAIN to help this Nord kill a necromancer in his family's tomb. I hope I get paid for this. 

. . . . . . . . . . . 

Thanks for letting me rob your family's tomb, Golldir. I appreciate it. 

. . . . . . . . . . . . 

Found an awesome-looking cape in the tomb near his dead aunt's body. Took it as he was mourning her. He's a pretty cool guy. 

. . . . . . . . . . . . 

Erandur keeps talking to Golldir about his past. I guess it’s to help him get his mind off his awful experience he had in the tomb. Why is he so open about talking about his past to strangers? 

. . . . . . . . . . . . 

Setting up camp in the entrance of Golldir's family tomb for tonight since its raining. He allowed me to do so which is pretty nice of him. He asked Anum-La why I keep writing in my journal even when we were in the tomb. She said it’s the only thing that’s keeping my sanity. I don't write in it too much, right? Right?


	8. Last Seed, 29th, 4E 201

Gods Erandur you're so slow. I even had enough time to write this journal entry waiting for you. I guess it’s because you're so old. 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . 

Saw a dragon flying near us. Shit. At least I made it to Ivarstead. 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . 

I'm going to investigate this barrow the people of Ivarstead say is haunted. While I don't want to dive into a tomb for charity again, I like this trend of finding cool stuff down there so maybe it will be worth it. 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

Fuck I'm out of lockpicks. Erandur says I shouldn't be raiding tombs anyway but screw that, I want to get something out of this. 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

Turns out the supposed ghost that haunts the barrow was a guy trying to find this claw then went insane. On the bright side, I found more lockpicks. 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

After leaving the barrow, I went back to the innkeeper and gave him the insane guy's journal. As a reward, he gave me the same exact claw the man was trying to find. Oh the irony. People won't stop saying how I look like I need to rest or something. Anum-La and Erandur agree so I'm either sick or about to die. I find myself not being able to care for some reason.


	9. Last Seed, 31st, 4E 201

Today I have to go up the 7,000 Steps to meet the Grey Beards and give them some supplies as well. Woo-hoo. I also got talked into counting how many steps there really are one-by-one by a khajiit named Dar'rakki. He told me his sob story of how he came to Skyrim with his childhood friend but then she sacrificed herself to save him. Dar'rakki now has trust issues since his friend promised never to leave him. I guess I'm just a sucker for tragic stories. 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

Finally made it! Put the supplies in the chest and now am going to talk to the Grey Beards! But I forgot to count the steps. It’s kind of hard to keep track when wolves constantly attack you. Oh well, I guess I'm going to have to lie. Not like I haven't done it before. 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

This isn't right, they say I'm really the Dragonborn. No no no no no no. I'm not the Dragonborn I'm not the Dragonborn I can't be the Dragonborn. I can't, I can't. 

I can't. I just can't

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

They want me to retrieve a horn or something that was their leaders. But I'm already sick of this bullshit, they won't listen when I say I'm not the Dragonborn. I need to get away from this for a while. I need to go to Riften anyway so that’s a good place to start. I hope it is. Anything is better at this point. 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

AND IF THAT ISN'T BAD ENOUGH I GOT SOME CRAZY ASS MASK WEARING CULTISTS TRYING TO KILL ME! AND I'M STILL SICK! FUCK!


	10. Heartfire, 1st, 4E 201

I met Gorr on the way out of Ivarstead. It seems he has no hard feelings that I left him for another follower. He says someone is spreading lies about how he isn't really the Champion of the Arena so he's going to kill that person. I would have objected but it looked like he would have killed me too if I said anything else. I'm getting over my sickness but I'm still very tired. My friends (Can I call them friends at this point?)say not to push myself but its better if we get to Riften so I can get proper help.


	11. Heartfire, 2nd, 4E 201

Just got into Riften and was already offered gold if I plant a ring on someone. This city's reputation precedes itself. Maybe in the morning. 

. . . . . . . . . . 

Great so I just wasted two thousand gold on three books which may or may not help me crack a safe open and get me a fortune. Now I really need to take that guy up on his job offer.


	12. Heartfire, 3rd, 4E 201

Okay time to steal the ring and make some gold! Why won't my friends stop looking at me like that? I'll make it up to them someway. 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . 

I killed Grelod the Kind after seeing her abuse the children. Anum-La voices her approval but Erandur is strangely silent. I think he's secretly happy I killed her. Time to get out of Riften for a while! 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . 

I met a skeleton named Skjel the Grey in Lost Prospect Mine. You know you have lived a bat-shit insane life when a talking skeleton doesn't surprise you. Erandur doesn't like him, keeps saying something about how raising the undead is not holy. The bones have a better sense of humor than him! On the downside, if I had Skjel as a companion he would keep calling me Pessial and I hate that name. I think I'll take a carriage to Dawnstar, I need to talk to that author guy.


	13. Heartfire, 5th, 4E 201

Jaspar finished his book so now I'm on my way to Solitude to get it published. I'm very happy for him, writing is hard work. It deserves to be published but I wish I never asked to include my name because now people will associate me with a fearful Orc from a novel they read. 

. . . . . . . . . 

Okay Anum-La, we’ll raid the Giant camp if you want. I don't care anymore. 

. . . . . . . . 

So there was a Nord named Berg at the Giant camp who thinks he's a Giant but a really small one. For some reason, I think he is weirder than Skjal. 

. . . . . . . . 

Flin the publisher liked the story Jaspar wrote. He gave me 500 gold to split between me and Jaspar but I think I'll give him all the gold. He will need it after all. 

. . . . . . . . 

FUCK ME SCREW YOU AZZARIAN I WILL KILL YOU THERE WAS NOTHING IN THAT SAFE I WILL KILL YOU! YOU FUCKING SNEAKY BASTARD!


End file.
